Ours
by MinaNaru4ever - 8027forever
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi has to celebrate the Christmas Eve on his own because his boyfriend, Yamamoto Takeshi, is out of the town for baseball championship, the Winter Cup. He feels lonely and it pains his heart at times. He misses his lover so much and it just can't be helped. Long-distance relationship is hard. The stakes are high, the water's rough, but this love is ours. Yaoi. 8027.


Disclaimer:

I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor do I gain any money by doing this. KHR and its characters belong to Amano Akira. Please do not sue me.

Warning:

Yaoi. 8027. (Yamamoto x Tsuna). If this subject turns you off, you better press the Back button. Alright, you have been warned. I don't want any complaints, reports, or flames about this story.

* * *

 **Ours**

"The Stakes Are High, The Water's Rough"

It was cold outside, not that bone-chilling cold yet still it was snowing hard the day before, when the 14-years-old brunet, Namimori Middle High student, Sawada Tsunayoshi, was staring at his window, looking at the forthcoming sunset, with his sullen expression, frowning as if he was yearning for something.

He was all alone in his house because his mother, Sawada Nana, was out on vacation with his father, Sawada Iemitsu. Of course, Tsuna was also invited. But being the no-good that he was, he politely declined the offer. Mostly it was because he was not really into with going with his father. They were sort of in a cold war, hate-love relationship.

Tsuna heavily sighed once, twice, and then he stopped, upon knowing that it was utterly useless to do so. He never would have thought loneliness would be this… hard. That was probably the word that he would choose if he were to pick one word to describe what he was feeling right now. How could he not think that? His boyfriend was not here in the town. He was out, competing to win a baseball championship, the Winter Cup. And Tsuna really missed him. A lot.

He took out his phone, opening it by entering his unlock pattern, and then he went through his messages, looking for his previous conversation with a certain raven-haired boy. That person was none other than Yamamoto Takeshi, the baseball ace in his school, who was also that one person he just loved so much. Tsuna and Yamamoto just went out in a relationship for almost three months.

The sloppy confession happened on Tsuna's birthday. It was messy and hectic, but at the same time, it was very touching. Tsuna even ran away from Yamamoto and went to his classroom, hiding under the teacher's desk, face blushing red. And being the gentleman that Yamamoto was, he went to chase Tsuna, though, instead of forcing the Tuna to respond to his feelings, Yamamoto simply waited outside of the classroom and told the brunet that he would wait there, even after 100 years, he would still wait there. Not unless Tsuna answered to him. He didn't ask much. He only asked Tsuna to give him a chance to open up his heart and see that he had been waiting for quite some time for Tsuna to notice him.

But Tsuna didn't know it would pain his heart, missing his lover so much as if he was missing the piece of his heart and he needed to mend it. It was as if his heart was freezing from the cold weather outside and he needed the warm embrace of his boyfriend, Yamamoto Takeshi.

"This really sucks." Tsuna sighed longingly as he slouched down on his desk, propping his chin with one arm, looking aimlessly towards the snowy sky.

"I really miss Yamamoto." He mentally did his monologue as if he was thinking out loud. His mind was too occupied

"I miss his smile," A pic of Yamamoto smiling his best happy-go-lucky smile was then come out on Tsuna's mind, "His warmth," Tsuna's face turned into a contented smile, upon imagining his lover's arms wrapped close on him.

"His loving touch," Tsuna mumbled a little, "His soft kisses."

As he said all that, he could feel all the things that Yamamoto liked to do to him when the guy was around. He was not delusional. He just missed his boyfriend a lot.

"I miss him. I miss him a lot." He whispered yearningly, "Come back, be here, Yamamoto."

Just when he was busy thinking about the baseball jock, Tsuna was alarmed by a sudden vibration on his hand.

Bzzt. Bzzt.

"A text message?" He wondered curiously, a part of him wished that it came from Yamamoto.

And he was not wrong. There he saw on his phone was a new text message from a certain raven-haired-boy.

 **I miss you too.**

And then another message came.

 **Look down.**

"Huh?" Tsuna looked confused, his brown orbs turned slightly larger as happiness started to bombard his heart. "Could it be?"

He got up from his chair and peered out to the window, a rush of joy was coursing in his veins as anticipation started to take over.

"Weird. Nothing there." Tsuna frowned his lips as he furrowed his eyebrows in a contemplating gesture. He felt confused, but at the same time, he felt disappointed. Could it be just false alarm?

Well, he was wrong.

Because suddenly, he felt a warm embrace coming from behind him and he knew exactly just who it belonged to.

"!" Tsuna was taken aback for a minute.

"I'm back." A soft, gentle voice chimed in from behind him.

Tsuna knew exactly who it was. That sound was like music to his ears. And that could only be one person. It was his lover, Yamamoto Takeshi.

"H-How? B-But I thought you'd be back later." Tsuna quickly turned around, looking all surprised as if he had just seen a ghost.

He couldn't care less though. Because right now, Yamamoto, his lover whom he missed so much, was standing happily in front of him.

"We lost the match." The Rain guardian explained, his face turned to apologetic grin, "Sorry, I promised you to come home with the trophy and I failed."

Tsuna shook his head once, smiling warmly from ear-to-ear, as if reassuring the baseball ace that it was okay.

"But look at the bright side, I got to meet Tsuna!" Yamamoto was now smiling all brightly, which of course, made Tsuna to feel warm and fuzzy. Smiling face really fit the Rain guardian after all.

"Do you miss me?"

Tsuna didn't reply the question. He could. But he would probably embarrass himself because of the stutters. So instead, he went to do that one thing he had been yearning to do all the time, feeling the warm embrace of his lover, Yamamoto Takeshi.

"W-Whoa!" Tsuna quickly leaned in and tackled Yamamoto to his bed, cuddling him into a tight hug. He hugged his boyfriend dearly, as if giving a bear-hug, just to prove how much he missed Yamamoto.

"Hahaha! Sorry, sorry! I miss you too! I miss you every day!" Yamamoto rubbed Tsuna's back lovingly as he reciprocated the hug.

"Merry Christmas, my Tuna-fish," He leaned in to kiss Tsuna on his forehead, giving a small chaste kiss as a sign of love, "I love you."

Not wanting to lose, Tsuna went to push his lips forward to meet with Yamamoto's lips, coaxing it with a gentle kiss.

"Merry Christmas to you too," Tsuna pulled away for a few inches, "And I love you more."

They parted their lips as Tsuna then proceeded to rest his head on top Yamamoto's chest, enjoying the warm embrace of his lover.

"Hahaha! I love you most!" Yamamoto happily grinned out his joyous smile, caressing the brunet's back with his hands.

"I hope you didn't purposely lose the match just for me." As much as Tsuna wanted to meet his lover, he wouldn't want it if his boyfriend forfeited on purpose, so that the match ended.

"Or did I?" Yamamoto threw a playful look toward Tsuna.

"Mouuuu… Yamamoto…" The brunet pouted cutely.

"Hahaha! I'm kidding! I'm kidding!" Yamamoto gave a warm smile.

Tsuna sighed happily, smiling contentedly as wave of happiness surging on his chest. This was just different. It felt so right. There were lots of things that he wanted to say. But it didn't matter to him. He was now where he wanted to be, right here in the loving embrace of his lover, whom he loved so much with all his heart, Yamamoto Takeshi.

— **The End—**

* * *

Author's Note:

This is dedicated to my friends who are or has been in a long distance relationship. It sounds terrifying; some people even think it's not real. But if you stick to your love, renew and take good care of it, it will work.

And I really miss my boyfriend.

If you can guess what song inspired this, kudos for you.

See you.


End file.
